Long Haired Fiend
The Long Haired Fiend (also spelled "Long-haired Fiend") is a vicious ghost and the secondary antagonist in the 2011 supernatural horror film Insidious, and returns as a minor antagonist in the sequel Insidious: Chapter 2. This nameless soul of a dead man is one of the many spirits from the dark astral dimension known as The Further. He was portrayed by J. LaRose. Appearance Unlike the other spirits inhabiting the Further, the Long-haired Fiend is actively malicious and has attacked the Lambert family on a few occasions. His appearance and mannerisms suggests he may have been a criminal in his former life and descended into the Further when he died. As a ghost, his face seems to have degenerated, hence why he is labeled as 'the Long-haired Fiend'. He wears a black leather trench coat, sports dark hair and eyes, and has gaunt, crackling skin. History ''Insidious'' The Long-haired Fiend appears twice throughout Insidious. In his first appearance, he tries to sexually assault Renai in the living world, but is repelled. The second time, he guards the door leading into the Demon's lair and attempts to overpower Josh and take his body. He nearly succeeds in doing so, but through Elise's encouragement, Josh defeats the Ghoul and forces him back into the darkness. ''Insidious: Chapter 2'' The Long-haired Fiend made another appearance in the sequel. He came back from the Further to take delight in killing Josh Lambert and his family since their last encounter. Carl is walking with Josh when he stops. Carl tells him that an old man is standing in front of Josh saying "I got your baby" over and over. Josh looks but does not see him. Carl sees him pointing at something. It is the spirit equivalent of his family's house. We flashback again to a scene of the first film in which Renai is talking about voices on the baby monitor. In The Further, Carl and Josh see one of the malevolent spirits he faced before pacing outside the house that goes inside. Josh pounds on the door, and in the real world Josh and Renai hear it, causing a déjà vu occurrence. Josh was the one who knocked that night apparently. Josh in The Further forces his way inside which affects the reality of the real world as the alarm went off when he causes the door to be forced open. Going to Cali's room, Josh confronts the man but is easily overpowered. Suddenly, a light enters the room and a voice tells the man to "GO TO HELL!" pushing him through a window. The voice is Elise's. She had passed on to the good afterlife but returned to The Further when she heard Josh calling for her. She and Carl embrace, though she mentions he should not be here. Elise tells Josh that if he wants this to end, he needs to find her home, meaning the home of Ms. Crane. Josh doesn't remember anything however, and Elise says perhaps they are asking the wrong one. ''Insidious: Chapter 3'' He appears at the end when Elise's dog starts barking at the closet. She looks at the closet seeing his face. The camera then goes back to Elise and the red face demon pops out. Navigation Category:Nameless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Dark Forms Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Perverts Category:Damned Souls Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Bogeymen Category:Enigmatic